Agente
by phebe-chann
Summary: Hinata es una agente secreto que ha sufrido la infedilidad del amor ¿podra volver a creer en el amor? . Adevertencia : ANTI-SAKURA. pareja : SasuHina


Advertencia ; En este fic sera catalogado por la categoria M,ya que habra palabras obsenas, y lemon,violacion etc..lo digo para que no me coloqueis luego que no os gusta , tambien digo que sera un anti-sakura (ya que necesitaba y lo necesito ahora ,ya que la odio) . Como estais abvertidos espero que entendais que este fic es una mezcla de peliculas , aunque en si solo no se basa mucho en ellas, solo en algunos terminos, digamos que alveces roza un poco , lo digo por que no quiero que me tachen de PLAGIO No quieo tener problemas en ellos ,pero si me tachan de plagio tendre que cerrar este fics,.

Perejas : Sasuhina (principal)

Parejas secundarias ; narutoShion ,NejiTenten , ShikaTema, GaaMatsuri, InoSai .

Dialogos.

-Hablan -.

_Habla_ (pensamientos,mas en concreto de hinata)

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

La vista se me nublo por las absurdas lagrimas que salian de mis ojos, ahoge un grito de dolor en mi garganta y arranque con mas desenfreno el coche, las mañanas en la ciudad de Tokio eran estresantes ,tanto trafico ...tanto dolor .

Yo sencillamente me habia enamorado de la persona equivocada, en el momento equivocado y en el lugar equivocado, aquella equivocaciones me llevaron al odio, la rabia y el deseo de matar a el.

Aunque claro si derrepente el moria de un balazo, y ...aunque ,solo aunque no tuvieran pruebas de que yo haya acabado con aquella vida , seguramente ya nunca mas me trataria de igual manera,pero tenia tanto deseo de que la bala impactara en medio del craneo y la sangre cayera por mis manos hasta mancharme como una criminal.

_Estupida ._

¡calla! . me grite a mi misma .

- te odio Uzumaki -. susurre con veneno en mi voz, mi vida no era monotoma, yo no era monotoma , mi vida era como el caudal de un rio con grandes rocas llevando a direcciones diferente mi vida y mi destino.

El viento impacto con fuerza en el parabriza y el las gotas de la lluvia empezo a impactar en el coche, todo a mi alrededor parecia tragico y sin vida, tan solo .

De repente tuve un dolor punzante en mi pecho y el deseo de gritar hasta quedarme afonica y maldecir cada insignificante vida latente en este mundo se apodero de mi ,pise el acelerador , y el coche corrio como una bala recien disparada , todo parecia distorcionado ,con manchas negras y los borrones de los rostros . El viento silbo con fuerza , el cielo quedo opacado, el aire se hizo denso, el corazón se me rompio y yo rompi a llorar en medio de la carretera ya casi desertica por haberme salido del camino y haber llegado a una claro de un pequeño bosque , pare el coche y mire al frente , todo se me hizo un nudo en el estomago .

- ¡Te odio Naruto! -. grite con fuerza ,la garganta me quemo por un segundo y mis cuerdad vocales se hizieron añicos . - te odio -. susurre abrazando el volante del coche , de nuevo pise el acelerador con suavidad y me encamine a la carretera, el extenso trafico me dio la biemvenida y el bullicio de los coches impacto en mis oido , solo me mantenia al margen , intnetando olvidar el dolor que sentia en el pecho , intentando no pensar en el ,pero este instante me vencio y saque a relucir cada fibra sensible de odio hacia el ,cada minuscula parte mia salia a la luz .

_¡Tonta!_ .

Mire como mi coche avanzaba como un coche de formula 1 por la calles , aparque con fuerza y sali por el , la lluvia dio directa en mi cabellera y hombros, el frio se colo por mi falda negra que se ajustaba a mis caderas , pero me llegaban hasta las rodillas , no dejandome como una fursia,las tacones negros brillaban bajo el agua ,saque mi tarjeta de mi bolso y lo pase por la lamina que habia en la pared, mi nombre salio ;Hinata Hyuga ,Agente , N8 . La puerta se abrio y dio paso a personas ajetreadas con diversos archivadores en sus manos, todo resaltaba a frenetico .

- hinata ,llegas tarde -. dijo una voz a mis espaldas, me dio la vuelta y me encontre con la mirda perlada de mi primo , su cabellera castaña larga amarrada en una coleta baja , su pantalon azul oscuro con zapatillas negras y una camiseta blanca . _Siempre tan guapo primo_ . me dije .

- no sigas neji -. dije con fiereza en mi voz , el fruncio las cejas y abrio los labios para replicar .

-tienes que respetarme hinata -. gruño , yo sonrei y el se estremecio y derepente una lagrima cayo de mis ojos cuando vi como una cabellera rubia entraba por la puerta y esta se apegada a un pelirrosa , el pecho se agito y mi cuerpo temblo .-¿hinata? -. pregunto la casi lejana voz de mi primo ,miro por donde yo miraba y su mirada se hizo compasiva , me sostuvo con sus brazos para no caer y seguir haciendo el ridiculo , me llevo con dulzura hasta el la silla y me sento en el , me trajo un vaso de agua y me lo hizo beber a la fuerza .- tranquila hinata , recuerda que siempre estare aqui -. me prometio como un gran amigo y familiar mio,asenti con dolor y me pare rapidamente limpiando cada rastro de lagrima ,cada rastro de sufrimiento , la espesa bruma del dolor me envolvio hasta convertir cada sentimiento humano en algo sudrreal ,aunque yo sabia , que ya habia tomado esta decision , me dolio sigue .

-tengo que ir con Jiraya -. me excuse, los ojos de mi primo me vieron con recelo y asintio , camine bamboleando mis tacones y vi como los ojos azules del rubio se cruzaron con los mios .

-hinata -. susurro con tristeza .

_¡Como te atreves a hablarme!._

Crujio, _crak_ , aprete mis puños y pase de largo .

- hinata -. volvio a susurrar hasta atraparme entre sus brazos y quedar nuestras miradas prendadas , ¡cuanto dolia mirarlo! . -perdoname -. pidio , una lagrima ,otra ,otra otra..¡basta! . - perdoname hinata -. pidio de nuevo , el dolor crispo mi rostro hasta apretar sus manos en las mias y clavar mis uñas en ellas, su rostro se deshizo en dolor.

-alejate de mi Uzumaki -. murmure con frialdad, los ojos azules de el se abrieron con inquietud e intento abrazarme , un intento vano ya que hui de sus brazos .- no te atrevas a tocarme -. gruñi .

- ¡naruto! -. grito una voz , mire como la pelirrosa estaba mirando a mi , sus ojos jades fueron de burla y sus labios en una sonrisa juguetona de risa .- hola mi amor -. dijo besando la comisura de sus labios .

_No llores_ . Me dije .

-Ah hinata no te habia visto -. se exscuso con fingida modestia, yo curve mis labios en una risa cinica .

- claro -. dije y me di la vuelta con mis propios talones .

Entre rapidamente por la puerta del baño y entre en el , llore con desconsuelo y maldije mi fragilidad .

_!Tonta hinata!_ .

Recorde cada segundo con naruto , cada beso que me dio y cada cariñosa mirada.

¿Por que me habia echo esto? .

No lo sabia, solo sabia que la primera vez que entro sakura en aquella mision de recolectar información , ella puso los ojos en mi novio,y el habia caido , recorde cada mirada que le dedico ella con sus ojos chispeantes de lujuria y moviendo sus caderas a cada paso que daba , y derrepente naruto habia caido en el juego de la infedilidad , me habia sido infiel y me habia dejado , dejado solo por ella, un chica demasiado facil .

_!Zorra!_ .

Tambien recorde como las palabras de naruto impacatron como cuchillas filosas en mi alma ; hinata esto no funciona, creo...que lo mejor es dejarlo . Solo escasas palabras para deshacer mi vida en un segundo y hacer mi vida un infierno .

Me mire en el espejo y mis ojos blancos estaban hinchados .

La suave marca de los surcos de las lagrimas en mi palido rostro parecian esculpidos con fiereza en ellos, mi nariz un poco roja y mis labios hinchados de tanto mordermelos ,mi cabellera larga deshecha con mechones sueltos,el reflejo del espejo me mostro a una yo destruida .

Senti un agujero en mi pecho .

Di un paso vacilante al reflejo y toque con las puntas de mis dedos el contorno de mi figura en el reflejo; se veia tan detruida, tan destrozada. Que daba pena y lastima.

Un sollozo se escapo de mi labio y mi mundo quedo en lo mas recondito del olvido .

Seque con enfado mis lagrimas y arregle mi cabellera azulina peinando con mis dedos los mechones rebeldes, acomode mi chaqueta color negra .Tome un gran sorbo de aire .

- tú puedes hacerlo -. me anime a mi reflejo con rostro duro y cruel.

_¡Claro que puedes!_ .

Di un paso y me limpie el rostro con suavidad ,el agua tibia toco cada fibra de mi rostro hasta sacar las impurezas y asi calmar el demonio que rugio en mi.

-vamos -. me susurre.

Mis pies me llevaron hasta la puerta y saque fuerzas del odio que tenia en ese instante , abri la puerta y los ajetreadas personas recibieron mi desdicha, sali por la puerta y levante mi cabeza con orgullo, y mire a todos con mis ojos de acero , con maldad y asco a cada uno de ellos, no queria compasión en este momento y menos de ellos.

-hinata -dijo una la voz angelical en mis espladas, me di la vuelta y vi como los 5 pares de ojos femeninos me miraba directamente ami, taladradon sus ojos hermosos en mi persona.

- vosotras no ,por favor -. suplique,de repente me abrazaron las cuatro chicas, y me llenaron de amor y amistad .No habia ni una mota de lastima ó compasión.

- tonta hinata-. murmuro la chica de cabellera rubia platinado ,sus ojos celestes claros refugiaron los mios.

- muy tonta -. corroboraron todas al unisonomo, y yo rompi a reir con entusiasmo .

Me separe de ellas cariñosamente y mire a cada una de ellas .

La primera era la rubia con aquella coleta larga de cabellera platinada, vestida con informalidad, su falda corta con tacones altos .-mas que los falda de color azul se ajustaba a sus caderas y sus piernas blancas la hacian ver mas esbelta de lo que era, llevaba una camiseta de tirantes color blanca con florecillas bordadas en el filo de provocador escote,su nombre , Ino.

La segunda ,una castaña con su cabellera atada en dos moñitos dando a su rostro una suavidad de niñez , sus ojos chocolates la hacian ver preciosa con aquella infantil comportamiento ,vestia un pantalon largo de bota ancha color blanco ,el color hacia resaltar el color de su piel,aquel pantalos ajustada firmemente sus piernas y caderas,con unas sandalias bajitas color blancas, mire con detenimiento su camiseta roja con unas letras grandes decia :**TENGO NOVIO**. Rei un poco por la frase y masculle algo contra mi primo ,sus mombre; Ten ten .

La tercera era una rubia de 4 coletas , su sonrisa esa orgullosa y su rostro tallado por el ms preciado escultor , llevaba una falda larga hasta las rodillas de color negro electrico con una blusa color verde, haciendo juego con su mirada aguamarina. su nombre ;Temari.

La cuarta era otra rubia con una gran cabellera que llegaba hasta las rodillas atada en una coleta baja ,llevaba un pantalon rojo hasta las caderas unas zapatillas rojas y una blusa color blanca ,sus ojos eran de un azul claro con un color negro alrededor de su pupila ,su nombre ; Shion.

La quinta , una castaña con la cabellera corta adornada con una diadema roja , sus ojos cafes daban paz y amistad, y una sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios me recordaban mucho a la antigua yo . Vestia con un pantalon negro y una camisa color verde sus sandalias color verde ,su nombre ;Matsuri .

-gracias -. dije con alegria por no ser bandonadas por ellas.

- naruto es un imbecil -. gruño la voz de ino, mi cuerpo temblo y cerre los ojos con dolor .

-¡Ino no hables de el! -. susurro temari con enfado.

-por favor . Los ojos de mis amigas me miraron y vieron el dolor que yo sufria y sus sonrisas fueron comprensibas.

-oye hina,sabes para que nos llamo el pervertido-. pregunto Temari, yo frunci las cejas e hize un mohin.

- no trateis mal a Jiraya -. las 5 me miraron eceptica y yo estalle en risa de jubilo por ser la misma ...solo en segundo .-¡bien puede que sea un pervertido pero es muy bueno! -. dije con alegria ,ella suspiraron y asintieron con la cabeza.

-vale, pero sabes por que nos mando a llamar a los nueve novatos y mas con nuestras respectibas parejas -. pregunto con desesperacion en su voz ten ten , yo negue con la cabeza. - vale,vamos -. nos apresuro .

Mientras caminaba me di cuenta de que ten ten habia dicho que teniamos que ir con jiraya con nuestras parejas, pero en cierto modo yo habia perdido la mia,ya que naruto era de mi equipo y el se habia alejado de mi,ya que los equipos eran de dos personas,solo una pareja y yo como una tonta me habia enamorado de la mia ,algo que lamentare por siempre.

De repente me pregunte que yo estaba sola, y no seria nunca mas con naruto... algo bueno, solo seria un agujero negro entre medio de los dos hasta consumir todo sentimiento humano mio.

Abrimos la puerta del despacho de Jiraya y lo miramos como estaba tras su escritorio con una sonrisa pervertida mirando un libro,que por lo general seguro seria : Porno.

Las seis nos mirarom mutuamente y negamos con la cabeza,temari hizo una fingida y exagerada tos para llamar la atención ,los ojos casi viejos de jiraya se levantaron de la revista y paso a nuestro rostros, su cara de el se sonrojo y examino con detenimiento el nuestro,me senti cohibida,muy ..rara, parecia que nos desnudaba con la mirada y sus labios se abrieron como para comernos a todas,de repente alguien golpeo a jiraya y vi al causante, los ojos azules de mi ex-amor me miraron con fulgor, sus ojos era tan admirables comparados con el cielo ,aquellos ojos que parecian un oceano y te arrullaban en ellos, evite mirarlo mas ya que seguramente haria algo que me arrepentiria pronto .

-bien ,mira jiraya hemos venido para que nos digas nuestra mision y no para que nos veas las piernas -. gruño ten ten sus labios se fruncieron y sus cejas se juntaron preparada para golpear a alguien , en interpretado se sacudio nervioso y asintio solemnemente .

-vale vale vale vale , tranquilizaos chicas, ¿es que vuestros novios no os sastiface?.- dijo con picardia,las totalidades de mis amigas cambiaron a una avergonzada y sonrojadas yo en cambio deje la timidez en un lugar no retornable la mia.

- No . Y te suplicaria que vayas al grano Jiraya -. Jiraya era de las pocas personas que no sabia que naruto habia roto conmigo ,dejando nuestro lazo roto para siempre y yo odiarlo como se lo merecia.

- ¡oh! ,ya sabia yo que mi pupilo era un inepto ,¿naruto no te satisface hina ?-. pregunto con fingida educación ,pero en sus ojos se observaban la picardia de ello . Levante la cabeza y la sacudi .

- Uzumaki y yo no somos nada .-respondi claramente haciendo de mi voz un tempano de hielo,los ojos del anciano jiraya se pusieron serios e inexpresibos y miraron al rubio que pedia perdon con la mirada a la mia .-No somos nada ya que mi ex-novio tiene una nueva novia .- y la garganta me ardio como si absorbiera fuergo en vez de aire.

Todo quedo en silencio y solo escuche las suaves respiracion de mis amigas y jiraya , me contuve en mirar a ..naruto pero sabia que si lo miraba seguramente lloraria .

-Te rogaria si nos dijiera que misión tenemos de nuevo -. todo parecio establecerce de nuevo y el asintio con compasión hacia mi,todo quedo ..demasiado estable ,para mi gusto .

- c-claro el yo asenti con cautela esperando alguna palabra de animo ya que no la queria ,solo queria dejarme llevar por el agujero y que este me absorbiera .-pero yo no tengo vuestra misión ,Tsunade os llamo a llamar conmigo,teneis que ir con ella ,creo que es algo peligroso , Naruto informa a los chicos -. rugio el cuando nombro a su pupilo.

Rei con un brillo casi satanico mis ojos , todo habia cambiado ,yo ya no era la antigua hinata de hace unos dias ,haces años, todo se habia vuelto oscuro para mi y yo me encargaria que nadie entre en mi oscuridad,no queria luz ,no queria salvación . Solo queria que el sufriera como yo sufri y sufro con sus palabras.

- vale ,nosostras vamos con Tsunade -. dijo la seria voz de temari,algo inesplicable en ella ya que siempre esta con bromas ,pero con lo que acababa de ocurrir hace insignificantes segundos la cambio .

Las manos de mis amigas me sujetaron con mucha fuerza traspasando cada sentimiento de ella a mi cuerpo .

-estoy bien-. Dije saliendo de sus brazos hasta caminar por mi cuenta y aparentar normalidad.

-No ,no esta bien hina,esa mirada tuya no profesa nada bueno , deja que las cosas fluja por si solas . -dijo cariñosamente tenten,yo negue con la cabeza.

-Nada volvera hacer como antes,y estoy bien . -mi frialdad salio a la luz y ella me miraron con cautela .-Ademas yo nunca haria daño a vosotras .- aquello parecio suavizar sus rostros ya que rieron con ganas .

-Vale-. sonrio con con timidez matsuri .

Nadie volvio a hablar ,no por mi, claro ,ya que ellas hablaban en el corto camino ,pero yo solo me mantenia al margen ,callada y ausente de todo .

Las grandes puertas de cristal nos recibieron,pasamos y vimos como la secretaria de Tsunade nos saludaba con entusiasmo , yo asenti con una pequeña sonrisa ,parecia que no convencia a nadie,como si supieran lo que sentia en ese instante,pero intente no pensar en ello y solo quedar en blanco era mi meta en ese momento.

- Tsunade ,os espera ,los chicos ya estan ahí ...Espero que no sea nada malo-. dijo para si misma , la mire fijamente y ella se puso nerviosa riendo , mordi mis labios con inquietud,algo no estaba bien,lo presentia .

- Shizune,¿están todos? Ino con alegria en su voz. Claro seguro Ino esperaba encontrar a su novio , Sai ,el era un chico demasiado raro,como si no sintiera nada pero que solo Ino lo desequelibraba haciendo que algo de humanidad aflore en el cuerpo de Sai , aunque podria ser a la habilidad de Ino,ya que ella era algo así como una psicologa, que hacia que cualquier persona suelte la lengua en apenas unos segundos de charla con ella,era demasiado buena en la mente, al veces llegaba a pensar que ella se metia dentro de la mente de _sus_ pacientes y veia ó leia cada rincon oscuro de ellos , solo en pensar en Ino metida en mi mente me hizo estremecer, seria nefasto si ella supiera y sintiera como yo habia muerto en vida y solo era un caparazón inhumano ,sin nada que dar solo un gran y oscuro agujero .

-Si . Estan todos, pasen chicas. Tsunade os espera .- repitio , ella nos guio por el camino que ya nosotros lo sabiamos de memoria .

Cuando una puerta grande de color metal quedo ante nuestros ojos ,sacamos nuestra tarjeta y la pasamos por la lamina ,a cada una nos indico que eramos agentes mi profesión no era como otra, no era aquellas profesiones de profesora con niños y eso .No. Mi profesión era arriesgada como una espada, yo lo sabia , sabia que podria llegar a morir con algunas de las misiones,pero aun asi no me importo, lo hacia para salvar vidas inocentes de los macabros planes de los malos ,como solia llamarlos yo ,aunque ese termino se quedo corto ya que los malos eran traficantes,extorcionistas,mafiosos ..etc. No habia seguridad absoluta en mi profesión ,pero como habia dicho me encantaba ayudar a los demas pero ..luego lo de naruto me converti en una maquina asesina de los malos , y todos tenian miedo a mi cambio , todos pensaban que con el tiempo que ya naruto habia roto conmigo yo me recompondria y saldria adelante , pero se equivocaron ya que solo me sumi mas en mi odio hacia el ,pero habia pasado tanto tiempo cuando lo descucbri, un año, si era mucho ,pero aun asi dolia tanto trabajar con el ,ver como besa a ella,ver como la mira con la misma mirada con la que me miraba a mí ,sacudi la cabeza intentando en vano sacarlo de mi cabeza.

- ¡Pasad ya!.- la furiosa voz de Tsunade, mis amigas dieron un respingo y corrieron el poco camino que quedaba ,entramos y las luces de los focos nos recibieron ,por un momento me cegue pero vi como estaban todos reunidos .- ¡¿Que os pasa?! Un agente siempre llegua puntual -. dijo gruñendo Tsunade, sus ojos miel eran dulces pero al veces eran frios como el metal ,sus labios finos pintados con color rojo daban seducción a su rostro joven ,yo me sentia atraida al secreto de ella , ¿como podia parecer joven ,cuando tenia 56 años? era lo que me atraia de mi superior y jefa ,su cabellera rubia atadas en dos coletas bajas ,era hermosa .

- Lo sentimos.- nos disculpamos todas,ella gruño con fuerza y se sento con rapidez y sutileza en la silla.

- vale , escuchad -. dijo con frialdad, todos nos embaramos y escuchamos con atención a ella .-No se si sabeis que han estado masacrando , no es cualquier masacre, si no que son masacres, en un mes han muerto 250 personas en diferentes estados, pero mas en concreto en Tokio , si aquí , me ha llegado información de que es un grupo de unos cuantos ,pero lo que no llego a saber son sus identidades, se mantienen muy bien ocultos , seguro os preguntais por que no salio en las noticias sobre las 250 personas asesinadas ¿no? . Bien hace punto voy , la personas no son cualquier personas, son ladrones, estafadores, drogatas,estafadores y hasta gente de la mafia ha sido asesinada .- dijo con seriedad ,su semblante era duro .-Esto es peor de lo que me imagine , todo el mundo de la mafia esta deshecha, puede ser que penseis que es bueno que aquellas personas esten muerta pero ,no lo es, eso significa que ha aparecido un nuevo grupo superior a ellos y por lo que se puede escabullirse bien ,nadie ha visto nada,nadie escucho nada, es mas hasta los asesinatos fueron en la mañana frustada. En si el tema era peliagudo , si habia aparecido un nuevo grupo mas fuerte que los anteriores seguramente seria el caos para los civiles.- Os he llamado para que vosotros encontreis pistas y si encontrais a ellos ,teneis orden de traerlos con vida ,pero si las cosas se van de las manos disparad hasta matar .- voz se torno sombria ,y sus ojos examinaron los nuestro.

- Si.- Respondimos todos. La sonrisa fue genuina de ella ,sus ojos confiaron en los nuestros.

-Estais divididos como siempre en pareja; Ino con Sai ,necesitaremos las habilidades "psicologicas" de Ino para que todos sospechoso diga algo que implique a la nueva banda, y bueno Sai.-dijo con nerviosismo, Sai era un muchacho pelinegro , sus ojos negro su piel palida ,casi tranparente ,dio una sonrisa vacia a Tsunade por lo que ella bufo .-Bien Sai tú sabes trabajar bien con Ino , no creo que haya mas inconvenientes ¿no? .

- No Tsunade-. respondio con la sonrisa implantada en sus labios.

- Gaara tú vas con Matsuri -. mi amiga se sonrojo con violencia y empezo a murmura que que hacer delante del pelirrojo con ojos aguamarinas ,rei ,mi amiga estaba enamorada -. Como tú has enseñado a Matsuri sobre arma ,creo que lo correpto es qu vosotros formeis un equipo .- los dos asintieron ,gaara con seriedad y matsuri con nerviosismo.

- Neji tú iras con Ten ten , ya que vosotros os compenetrais bien a la hora de lucha, tú eres bueno en cuerpo a cuerpo y ten ten , te ayudaria a larga distancia con sus armas .- la morena rio con jubilo mientras mi primo le daba una sonrisa sincera y casi extinta de el mismo.

-Lee tú vas con Shion , se que es nuevo equipo pero espero que os lleveis bien ¿de acuerdo? -. interrogo, pero la bestia verde ,como soliamos llamarlo por su inusual vestimenta de traje verde se abalanzo a darle un abrazo a mi amiga la rubia la cual acepto con nerviosismo .

- ¡SI TSUNADE ! -. grito con entusiasmo .

-Temari tú vas con Shikamaru, vosotros dos podeis mucho mas , teneis un gran compenetracion en batallas ,asi que sera lo justo que esten juntos en esto -. murmuro .

Temari le regalo una sonrisa picara a Shikamau que casi se atraganto con su saliva por mirarla fijamente .Otra pareja enamorada ,me dije con risa.

-Y tú hinata ....- . No supo como terminar la oración.

- yo hire sola Tsunade .-Dije con frialdad en mi voz, ella nego con la cabeza ferviertemente .

- No. Esta misión es peligrosa, necesitais apoyo . Nadie puede ir solo a esta mision .-hablo firmemente. - puedes ir con Naru... .-el aliento se me congelo .

-!No! -. grite .Todas las miradas se posaron en las mias y me senti tremendamente estupida, no tengo que mostrar sentimiento alguno , _¡no lo hagas!_ .- Digo ,el ira con Sakura,es lo mejor -. me ardio la garganta cuando nombre a los dos juntos .- Puede consegirme otra pareja ,por favor -. los ojos miel de Tsunade traspasaron mi alama ,y llegue a sentir el dolor que ella sentia cuando me miro .

-Claro .-dijo -. Creo que tengo el indicado , llega hoy de su antigua mision, pero tendras que esperarlo, tienes que conocerlo ¿Vale? .-interrogo ,yo asenti -. El es el mas letal que he conocido nunca,es como una sombra que te sigue y que no te das cuenta , es mas llegaria a pensar que es peor que un escorpión -. escuche como todos pasaban saliva.- Se que vosotros harias una buena pareja para la misión, tu con tus talentos y el con los suyos-. hablo feliz por encontrarme a alguien con quien hacer mi suicidio en la mision.- Pero ...bueno digamos que el tiene su humor ,espero que tengas paciencia -. pregunto .- ¿Lo harias por mí? sus ojos se dulzificaron y yo no me resiti a mostrar mis dientes en una sonrisa feliz.- Bien me alegro, mañana parten ,hinata tú tendras que esperar a tú pareja y haci poneis a tanto de vosotros -. aclaro -. Bien alaistaós para partir , ¡fuera! .- definitivamente Tsunade era muy rara .

Pero lo que me dejo intrigada es ¿Quién es mi pareja? .

_____________

HOLA!!

chica!,soy yo de nuevo con absurdas ideas jaja,solo que esta ves hinata sera mas dura y reprtira mas caña,. Y tambien lamento no poner conti a mis otros fics! ,cuanto lo siento chicas, .

Por cierto quien creis que es la pareja de hinata , puede ser sasuke ,auqnue el puede ser el de los malos,XD . No digo nada mas! .espero que os guste .

chau


End file.
